


一如往常

by qilibali



Series: 失忆是永远不腻的梗 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Sherlock Holmes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: Sherlock失去了哥哥的记忆14年开的坑？19年填完。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“John，说，正在和医生说话的那个人，如果我的视力完全恢复就能知道那是不是定制西装，三件套背头老式贵族，政府工作或者不需要工作，当然，不过我倾向于他挂了闲职——嗯不，看上去很闲的职务，表情好像他才是该死的要住院的那个，高个子，他，是谁？”  
John跟着他的描述看向玻璃后面正在听医生汇报的男人，没有打断也没有急着回答，Sherlock从来不开这种玩笑，他因为震惊而不得不斟酌用词：“Sherlock？那个，是你的……亲兄弟，Mycroft Holmes。”  
当他这么说的时候，Mycroft也正好看过来，一眨也不眨望向刚刚苏醒的弟弟，似乎察觉了什么，对面的专家还照手中的病历本报告着，但Mycroft看上去完全没有在听了。  
果然，他很快转身推开门走进来，除去了玻璃的障碍，直勾勾地盯着兄弟的眼睛——Sherlock有一只眼睛肿起来了只留下一条缝，另一只也有一定程度的充血，面颊贴着两块大纱布，额头到下巴绑着绷带，这样的脸上可谓是“一无所有”，能看出什么来呢？John不禁心想。  
但Mycroft肯定是看出来了，“你好，Sherlock。”上扬的尾音，期待对方回答的意思。  
“Myc-roft.”Sherlock略显沙哑的声音一出来，Mycroft就回头对身后跟进来的医生说：“全面的脑部检查，我要完全、彻底的报告。”  
“你是我兄弟，哥哥，我想，我们关系不太好？冷战，不是吗。”  
Mycroft瞟了John一眼，后者立马回想自己绝对没有多嘴。  
“我认为现在不适宜给我们的关系定位，你需要更多检查和恢复时间，John，能借一步说话吗。”  
“当然。”  
“我知道为什么我们不和了，MYCROFT，你比我大多少？五岁？六岁？七岁？哦七岁，谢谢你John，他那张脸还真是什么也看不出来，令人讨厌。”  
又被点名的John舔了舔嘴唇，他向来避免被夹在这对兄弟之间，没别的，因为那样会令他显得格外愚钝，任何人处在这种境地都大同小异吧。  
Mycroft张嘴想要说什么，但Sherlock打断了他：“好了你们可以出去了，困。”  
一如往常。  
*  
Sherlock第二次醒来，朦朦胧胧感受到身边有一个发热源，他以为那是John或者Hudson太太，但很快，他受损的嗅觉器官还是捕捉到了一丝微弱的古龙水香味，Mycroft，他记得是这个名字。  
等他的眼睛适应了光线，预期之中的轮廓清晰起来，是他兄弟没错，哦，兄弟，哥·哥，这个称呼又奇怪又熟悉，并不陌生。  
“你没有一份像样的工作吗？现在是下午。”Sherlock正前方墙上挂着一只很大的电子钟，分秒具备，上一次醒来的时候还没有。他视力没完全恢复，硕大的数字非常有用，John可没有这种眼力和行动力，医院更加不可能，所以。  
“我的时间可以灵活安排，”那个人见他醒来，正起坐姿朝他探身（教养、门面、架子、关心），“你感觉怎样，如果口渴……”  
“我们很相似？”Sherlock打断，他依旧在观察对方：还是那身西服，外套挂起来了，定制的他现在可以确定，昨晚没睡，习惯转动右手的戒指（手指上有戒指摩擦的红痕），随身携带一把黑伞（正挂在门把上）……  
“你有的是时间观察，Sherlock，现在先告诉我你感觉怎么样，三天前的夜里九点你和一个男人被一辆时速六十英里的货车撞倒了，这个你记得吗？和你扭打的男人当场死亡，可以确认你让他承受了大部分冲击力，但你自己……”  
“两根肋骨，我知道。”Sherlock嘀咕道。  
叹一口气，他哥哥起身小心翼翼查看了一下他胸口的包扎，“除了两根肋骨，你全身十六处不同程度骨折，Sherlock，颅内淤血，那大概是造成你记忆障碍的原因。”  
“我没觉得有什么问题，除了一些微不足道的小细节外我都记得很清楚。”病患不在乎地哼道，他哥哥又看了他胸口一眼，就好像对Sherlock胸腔里伴随每一次呼吸的抽痛完全了然，抬手就要去按铃。  
“没必要！”Sherlock阻止他，“疼痛能让人清醒，我现在最不想做的就是睡觉。”  
“Sherlock。”Mycroft对“疼痛”字眼皱起眉头。  
“啊，你很习惯这样做，对我皱眉，当然了很难想像谁会不这么做。”越说声音越小，Sherlock的呼吸频率加快但呼吸很浅，他在尽量减轻肺部活动牵扯起来的痛感。  
Mycroft当然不会忽略这个，以Sherlock来不及阻止的速度按了铃。  
他弟弟在肿起的眼皮下翻了白眼：“你真是讨厌，John去哪了，他个社区医生有什么可忙的。”  
如愿而来的医生查看了设备数据和Mycroft的描述后，提出要多加吗啡，结果被兄弟俩一起拒绝了。  
等人走后，Sherlock瞪着Mycroft：“你原本指望他们来干什么。”  
“好了，安静些。”他哥哥把椅子搬到一侧紧挨病床，这样当他坐下的时候，就像和Sherlock并排躺在床上一样接近。  
/你说话声音可以尽可能小，我能听见。/  
他兄弟的意图就像信号灯一样明显，全心全意地为他着想不是吗，因担心叫来医护人员却又不准加药，这个人很清楚自己的“药”史，大七岁的兄长，为什么他们关系会不好？不，这个人并没有说他们关系不好，自己也不记得，但John当时描述的口气听起来就是那样，而且从目前相处的各方面来看他们的确不亲密，但还有一种可能……不是不好……而是……  
“我觉得我好像想起些什么了。”Sherlock悄悄话一般说道，这的确省力不少也不会太牵扯到伤口。  
“什么呢？”Mycroft的头偏过来，似乎很紧张接下来会听到什么，Sherlock几乎可以闻出他的须后水和发蜡的牌子。  
“我们的关系。”Sherlock轻轻说。  
Mycroft的头回过去了，伴随着的还有极其轻微的松口气：“怀抱侥幸心理的试探对我是不好用的Sherlock，如果你没忘记的话，不会有人比你更清楚了。”  
Sherlock一时接不上茬，他不禁绞尽脑汁想起来，为什么他就忘了这个哥哥，虽然刚醒过来的一瞬间自己连John都没认出来，但很快就恢复了，包括自己在哪里，为什么会在这里，所有“值得记录”的人，只有个别不必要的家伙有点模糊，比如苏格兰场好像有一个猴子长相的男人，还有一个猩猩似的女人，无所谓，见到了可能就会想起来。  
难道Mycroft是更加“无关紧要”的存在吗？  
直觉告诉他那不是事实，他现在只能看到他哥哥的右半边后脑勺和一只耳朵，他稍微动了动到手掌都被包扎得严丝合缝的手指（幸好只是腕骨），那儿僵硬得好像不是他的手一样，Mycroft察觉了动静，回过头来看，弟弟的手指因为血液循环不良而苍白冰冷，于是他侧过身来一只手垫在Sherlock手下，另一只手掌覆盖到那几根手指上捂着，沉默的侧脸看起来疲惫而困倦。  
/也许他们的关系并不差。/  
热气渐渐渗透了纱布和绷带温暖了他整个手掌活络了末梢循环，Sherlock意识到对比这只温暖起来的手，另一只还在输液的根本就是一根冰凉的棍子。  
Mycroft把他暖和了的手放进了被子里，出去了，Sherlock没有问为什么。  
/或许他和哥哥的关系就是很差。/  
.  
.  
.  
2  
Sherlock知道Mycroft会回来（他的外套还挂着呢，雨伞也没拿），可能突然想起有重要电话得打，Sherlock推测，这件病房是单人间，他们的父母早已离去没人会为他——一个从来不管“咨询费用”的私人侦探付这笔不菲的账务。只可能是他这位看上去在政府就职，还职别不低的兄弟在负责。  
他搜索脑海里关于哥哥的信息，硬盘里干干净净，就好像是他自己手动删除的一样一点儿蛛丝马迹都没有留下，近来也没人对他提起过关于哥哥的有用信息（显然Mycroft在他身边曝光度很低），他还记得自己童年一些值得保留的回忆，和父亲一起去博物馆，和父亲制作机械模型……但他无论如何也不觉得旁边还有一个哥哥。  
Mycroft果然很快就折返，他带回了一只被包裹进绒布袋子里的药水瓶，300cc规格，绕到Sherlock输液的那只手边，轻轻地搬起整条手臂以免针跑位，将这瓶子放到了他手掌下，再拿过一条毛巾折好垫在手腕空隙里。Sherlock僵硬的手指好半天才能弯曲下来握住瓶子，正好满满一手，里面盛满了热水，温度很高但不烫。  
“该喝水了。”Mycroft回到原来的位置上，拿起伤患专用水壶，把吸管送到弟弟嘴边。  
Sherlock心情十分复杂，他一点儿也不想张嘴，想要撇开头去，还想讽刺对方的殷勤，但他真的渴了（之前被问口渴的时候他忍住了），而且他两只手现在都很暖和。  
算了，就给点儿面子吧。  
于是Sherlock不情不愿地叼住吸管，Mycroft挤压瓶身让水源滋润他干渴的喉咙，身心舒畅的同时，却又觉得自己好像掉进了什么陷阱，是的，陷阱。  
Mycroft放下水壶，看了一下墙上的时钟，“我要睡觉，你干嘛不去干点儿别的。”Sherlock赶在他张口之前说。  
“很可惜，现在我没有更重要的事。”Mycroft坐下来，手指交握在胸前，微微侧着的脸正好能让Sherlock看到他闭上了眼睛。  
Sherlock盯了半天对方青色的眼窝，决定还是什么也不说，他忘了这个兄弟，没法从以前的相处经历中获取经验，他还忽略了脑子里“你和人相处从不需要灵感Sherlock”这一提示。  
墙上的时钟显示现在是16:47，Sherlock闭上眼睛，困倦涌上来，他很快就睡着了。  
他不知道，当他沉入睡神怀抱以后，坐在一旁的男人睁开眼睛，静静地看着他一会儿，才再一次闭上眼放心休憩。  
一小时后Sherlock被尿意胀醒，他扫视了房间，居然只有他一个人，这情况再好不过，他尝试着动了动，全身都该死的疼，但没办法，他先把脚朝床下挪动——他的两只脚都有不同程度的挫伤，一直脚踝还扭伤了，没准还有骨裂什么的但光从痛感上来还真不好分辨。  
Sherlock疼得冷汗都冒了出来。他正诅咒上帝，门突然被推开，“Sherlock！”他哥哥二话不说挡住了他下床的必经之路，把他好容易挪动了两公分的双腿都搬回了原地。  
“……”咨询侦探气得说不出话（他的胸腔也不允许），而理性占据了绝对优势的大脑也告诉了他，想靠他自己去卫生间根本没戏——哪怕那间小屋子就在他斜对面不足三米。  
弄一个单独间是干嘛的！Sherlock翻着白眼腹诽，反正他也不能去厕所了！  
“我只是离开了两分钟，Sherlock，你就不能安静让心脏多跳两下吗。”Mycroft说着在他视线外拿出了一只便壶，Sherlock惊恐的眼神暴露了他。  
“别担心，当你还是个小男孩的时候，我做过无数次了。”Mycroft瞥了他一眼狭促笑道。  
“那是三十年前！”弟弟用最凶狠的语气“咆哮”。  
“Hmm……可能没有你以为的那么久。”他哥哥不容分说地挪开被子，“我……我不……”他弟弟的腹部剧烈起伏，Mycroft停下来，“嘘……”他轻声安慰弟弟就好像这是个学龄前孩子，“Sherlock，你两小时内输液大于500ml，你还喝了200ml水，早就该排尿了，或者说你宁愿要护士来。”  
Sherlock瞪着布满血丝的那只眼睛，嘴唇抿得死紧，最后哽咽似的哼了一声，认命地闭上眼。  
“不妨提示你一回，”他哥哥一边动Sherlock的裤头一边说：“有一次你什么也没穿，裹着床单就去了白金汉宫，记得吗。”  
Sherlock睁开眼：“你是说那个女人，我记得是在白金汉宫得到的这个案子……你绑架我？”  
“哦我可不会那么说，不过……”Mycroft手上没停，“那次情况很紧急，但你这调皮鬼却不肯穿上体面衣服……”一边听着，Sherlock能感到自己的某处第二性征器官已经被曝露在了空气中，一抹温暖触感的肌肤捞起它，然后是一股凉意，Sherlock忍住了想抬头看的欲望，他还在和羞耻抗争。  
“Sherlock，来吧，速战速决不是更好吗，”他哥哥说道，“后来，你不顾情况严重还任性地要离开，于是，我踩住了你的床单阻止你……”  
叮当水声中，Sherlock还要极其郁闷地听着他是怎么在白金汉宫跳脱衣舞，“我假设自己还是穿了内裤的？”  
“嗯，不，你没穿，我看到你的臀缝了亲爱的。”他哥哥轻松笑道。  
“哦，那说明我避免了裸奔的危险，所以？当时肯定不止我一个人。”  
“John全程在场，还有女王秘书，你向来不太给我留情面不得不说。”水声渐弱，他哥哥从马甲口袋里挑出手帕包裹住Sherlock的阴茎，半蹲下去好把便壶放在地上，然后细心擦拭了一下弟弟的宝贝系好裤子，再把手帕折好收回裤袋里。  
“你已经习惯了。”Sherlock报复一般带着点幸灾乐祸的调调。  
“哦不然还能怎样呢，嗯？”对弟弟挑一挑眉毛，Mycroft重新把被子给他盖上，拾起便壶去了卫生间，留下病床上的Sherlock对着空气思绪万千。  
他讨厌这个哥哥！讨厌！讨厌！！  
但同时他也意识到，自己也缺失了部分与Mycroft相关的记忆，比如刚才提到的“那个女人”的案子他就发现了很多空白，Sherlock记得自己在一架夜色包裹的客机中心慌意乱，然而却无法想起是为什么。  
他一定是漏了什么东西。  
.  
.  
.  
3  
接下来的三天都足以让Sherlock的自尊心上赶着去跳楼，不过，有了第一回第二回后，他也不得不接受现实，谁让他下不了床呢。  
不过，这件事让咨询侦探从内心深处反省了自己的鲁莽行径，他赌咒发誓绝对不能再这样搞得自己狼狈不堪，一定凡事三思而后行——至少也要保证能下床的地步，这事Mycroft要知道了可能会去教堂捐点儿钱。  
Mycroft似乎是知道的。他看着Sherlock那讨人厌的眼神，总是带着六分关切三分纵容，最后那一份还对半了责备和骄傲。  
Sherlock另一只眼睛消肿了，视野又好了不少，即便是他这样对人情迟钝的人也能意识到这个哥哥是真的在关心他，而不是大多数时候他从别的正常人那儿得来的“假装关怀”。  
但Mycroft的关心很讨厌，一日三餐他都被强迫进食即便他一点儿也不想吃——从来没人能逼着他做不想做的事！  
但纵然是Sherlock也无法把抵到嘴边的勺子无视上两个小时，那根本是在浪费生命！他冲Mycroft抱怨，因为他不想吃所以即便是吃下去也是达不到效果的——他甚至都用上了耍赖一般的唯心理论逗笑了Mycroft，“哦Sherlock，没有比哄你吃饭更有趣的事了。”  
这是……什么……情况。  
Sherlock或许想不起自己以前是怎么和Mycroft相处的，但他现在十万分肯定自己以前一定和这家伙不对付，等他身体好了以后一定会尽挑给哥哥伤脑筋的事做，等着瞧吧。  
而现在他能做的就是乖乖进食，因为拒绝只会让Mycroft觉得有趣！那可一点也不有趣。  
除此以外，Mycroft还总是怂恿他喝水，“适当多喝水对你的恢复有好处，Sherlock。”这根本就是借口！借口！但Sherlock也找不到确凿的证据证明他哥哥对于服侍他如厕有特殊的爱好，Mycroft每天都会检查他的双腿康复程度，Sherlock现在知道自己腿上没有骨裂，如果只是挫伤和扭伤，再等两天他就能自己去卫生间。  
而他行动不便的时期有Mycroft在这，总比别人好，这也是咨询侦探不得不承认的一件事——有一天John放假来顶替了出去办事的Mycroft两个小时。  
John是个好人，也很有能力，但真是个无趣的能干的好人，演绎法网站上没有一个值得一提的咨询，给他找来的报纸上所谓的有意思的消息没有几件真有意思的，没有案子，自己又不能动弹，John的笑话他也完全找不到笑点。Sherlock都不禁开始回想当Mycroft在病房里的时候有什么不同。  
他和John是室友，他理应习惯John的陪伴，不过那只是在他健康完好的时候。  
结论是，一个不能到处跑动办案的咨询侦探和博客作者……真是失败的搭配。  
“说说你知道的Mycroft。”  
最后，Sherlock似乎找到了一个话题，他为此感到满意。  
“Mycroft？好吧……我该怎么说呢，他……嗯，我第一次看到他还以为他是，某种阴谋对你不测的坏家伙，他说你认为他是‘死敌’，而你告诉我说他是‘最危险的人’，你完全不记得了？死敌？极尽戏剧化之能事啊你，你们俩兄弟都是。”  
死敌？Sherlock眨眨眼，他喜欢这个词，非常精确，目前来看。  
“继续。”他饶有趣味地鼓励道。  
“后来怎么来着……哦就是在那个粉红女郎的案子之后，你记得吧？是的在犯罪现场，我毙掉了……嗯那谁，然后Mycroft来到了现场，你居然说他是你哥哥！想象下我有多震惊。”  
“我记得那个案子，但我不记得最后他来了现场。”Sherlock嘀咕。  
“就在我们决定要去吃饭以后？一点儿也不记得？那你记得装着国家机密的U盘吗？那案子是你哥哥带来的，就在爆炸发生之后……”  
“爆炸发生之后？”Sherlock蹙眉，是的他记得那次爆炸，那次爆炸之前的宁静……烦人的安静，接着是一个巨大的推力……耳鸣……噪音……还有人叫他的名字。  
“你当时回来了吗John？”Sherlock问道。  
“不，没有，我第二天早上回来的，怎么，你想起了什么？”  
“如果不是你，那么，是Hudson太太，她在叫我。”Sherlock说。  
“也许，”John耸耸肩，“第二天早上我回去，Mycroft正在和你说案子的事？我也不清楚，你想起什么了没？”  
“没……”但好像摸到了一点头绪，就好像在一团迷雾中抓到了一根线头，只要扯着这根线，就能……  
就能怎样？Sherlock陷入了沉思，John还在说着什么可他完全没在意了。  
侦探向来如此。John意识到以后就坦然地自顾自玩起电脑来。  
不知不觉到了晚饭时分，John正想着应该弄点儿什么来吃，刚一起身，Sherlock突然说道：“Mycroft会准备你的份John，他搞了个什么营养食谱，啰嗦得很。”  
“嗯？你终于神游回来了，可Mycroft还没回来。”  
“他已经来了，听。”说完Sherlock闭上嘴，就好像在等着什么发生。  
John皱着眉头朝门口看，外面的走廊人来人往，可半天也没有看到有人进来，“你幻听了？Sherlock？也许你该检查一下，脑震荡会引起……”就在John的医生职能自发启动时，咚咚两下敲门声后，Mycroft提着两大袋子走了进来。  
“晚上好，”英国政府对John点点头，接着对Sherlock露出不赞同的表情，就像家里小孩子要做一件不对的事而家长发现了用眼神阻止那样，“我知道，到吃饭时间了Sherlock别扁着嘴，会影响食欲的。”  
Mycroft放下了散发食物香味的饭盒，脱下外套朝衣架走去，John眨着眼，看看板着脸赌气的Sherlock，再看看Mycroft，觉得有什么东西正在改变。  
.  
.  
.  
4  
“为什么我那么讨厌你？告诉我理由。”Sherlock一天吃完饭，Mycroft刚洗完手回来，在自己的酒红色手帕上擦着手，Sherlock盯着他的手指，突然问。  
“没有推测出来？”Mycroft斜睨他，专注吸干每一滴水珠。  
“别装模作样了，你喜欢秀优越，那就告诉我。”Sherlock故意用满不在乎的口气，好像让你说话还是一件恩赐一般把单词丢到Mycroft头上。  
“那不是秀，那是陈述事实……”  
“现在我知道为什么了。”Sherlock翻个白眼。  
Mycroft也翻了一个，他们连这个动作都节奏一致，别小看这种小习惯，每个人小到舔嘴唇翻白眼的动作大到人生规划，每个行为全都在生命中有迹可循——这是Sherlock当初指导John的演绎法时说的原话。  
“你讨厌我，”Mycroft咕哝一般说道，“因为我比你聪明，而且我总是陈述事实。”说完他扫了弟弟一眼，撅了下嘴。  
“我讨厌你，”Sherlock面无表情——客观包扎和主观意愿的作用下，语调平淡地重复了一遍。  
“是的。”他哥哥回过头去，留给Sherlock一个后脑勺。  
*  
John被Sherlock盯得发毛。  
“到底什么事？”他坐立难安，把手放在膝盖上就像一个生气的家长要撸袖子揍小崽子一样撑着。  
Sherlock挪开了眼神：“哦无聊无聊无聊，不管看多少遍都还是那个老样子，你就约她出去如何，内科的那个护士，Mary还是Beery的。”  
John皱起眉头：“你是——Mary，谢谢，你是怎么知道的？我还没有说……而且我不是从诊所来的！”  
Sherlock眨眨眼睛，“这很简单，John——”  
医生竖起耳朵准备接受教育。  
“Mycroft说的。”  
John张开嘴，闭上嘴，张开嘴：“什么？”  
“我又不能动，我需要眼睛，John，但众所周知你们的眼睛都不太好使，Mycroft的勉强凑合。”  
“勉强凑合？他比你还聪明！”John想到的第一件事就是杀一杀室友的风头。  
“我可不那么觉得，”Sherlock眨眨眼，“他只是比我大七岁，所以才比我聪明，这和我们的能力没有关系，实际上我应该胜过他，如果我比他大七岁，肯定能做得更好。”  
“哈，哈，哈，”John干巴巴地回答，回身在报纸架上翻着报纸，“我不讨厌他，对吧，John，没人会讨厌这么一个哥哥，实际上，我觉得他不让人无聊，品味虽然过时但经典都是那个滋味——老阁楼上的木头气味，不是吗？他好歹算一个绅士，这年头可算少见，John，算上你我也就认识不到五个，全伦敦的人加起来大概也没有十个。”  
John的报纸掉在地上沙地一声，再完全瘫平在地板上又沙沙两声。  
“哈？”前军医回应道。  
“他的确也聪明，不能否认，实际上，John，我认为他——”Sherlock滔滔不绝起来。  
*  
“你对你弟弟干了什么？”  
在走廊上交接班的时候，John拦住了Mycroft。  
英国政府眨眨眼睛，“可否屈尊告知，此话怎讲？”他嘴角漏出一毫厘的笑意，就好像面前不是一个年过三十上过战场杀过人的前军医，而是一个五岁的孩子执意要和大人弄清楚虫洞的原理。  
“哦别装了！如果我要被迫听他两个小时里把你夸得天上有地上无，我总得有个心理准备——Mycroft，你要是打算趁着他失忆就乱编排你们的关系，等他想起来了你可别找我收拾烂摊子，”John不赞同地摇摇头，“我可不会管，该死，我都能想到他跳上蹿下的样子了。”  
Mycroft嗤笑了一下，“不会的，医生，不会麻烦到你，特别是如果那时候你已经和Morstan小姐同居了的话，Sherlock这点礼节性常识还是有的，我当初教会他这一点可花了不少功夫，他不敢轻易忘记。”  
John瞪着眼睛，他眼睛还挺大的，所以这效果还挺滑稽，类似一个挂着AK47的抱抱熊努力摆出恶狠狠的眼神瞪着你。  
Mycroft进门以后就这么对Sherlock形容，“你吓着他了，Sherly，”Mycroft心情特别好的时候就爱叫上弟弟的小名，“你干了什么？”后面这句完全是明知故问。  
Sherlock无辜地眨着眼，“Sherly？这是哪门子昵称？妈咪都没有这么叫过——哦她叫过，不准这么叫我Mike！”  
“哈Mike！你不喜欢我这么叫，对吧！”Sherlock兴奋地喊叫起来，Mycroft在噪音中皱起眉，先不管是声音还是昵称导致的吧，反正他又不太乐意了，脱下外套坐进单人病房的沙发椅里，“哦Mike！”他弟弟得意地喊着，“Mike~Mike，Miky，你喜欢哪一个？”  
英国政府鼻子里出了一口气，闭上眼睛，他处理了一天国家政经大事，懒得搭腔。  
.  
.  
.  
5  
Sherlock的伤势已经好得让他可以骚扰护士们——和性没什么关系，但比性骚扰还让护士们心烦，她们一点儿也不想被人拆穿暗恋哪个医生或是男朋友的毒瘾，要不是这个病人还不能出院，她们准会把病床都抬出去给他丢掉。  
他太无聊，之前还可以和Mycroft吵吵架，但后来他好到可以自己去卫生间后，Mycroft就很少来病房了。  
John意识到，或许这就是Sherlock之前那么乖巧的原因，现在他不过是固态复发而已。咨询侦探从来不受欢迎，从来。  
被护士的抱怨烦得不行的John只好把Sherlock的手机还给了他，即便他只有一只手可以用还是把短信发得溜溜快。  
【我听到301病室的瘸子又去偷他室友的香蕉了John，无聊】  
【303住进来了一个20岁的女大学生，来给她送花的人里有大学教授，他们有一腿的几率超过了百分之八十，John，希望你和Tarry生一个儿子】  
【让你女朋友不要染发，她知道染发剂的合格率吗，不告诉你】  
【无聊无聊无聊】  
【无聊】  
John都快被烦死了，他想要关机但又担心会有急事，短信声音响个不停，最后他鼓起勇气给Mycroft打了个电话。  
电话是他助理接的，大概就是那个自称Anthea的美人，John留了言，希望Mycroft能够管管他弟弟，不能因为对方没有了生命威胁就开始放养，那很不人道。  
没想到Mycroft居然回访了他，就在221B，由于咨询侦探不在而英国政府独自坐在会客室里，让John觉得非常诡异。  
“你在留言里指责我对弟弟不闻不问，听说你在电话里咆哮，医生。”三件套的政客面对John满脸“你弟弟在医院里你坐在我家干嘛”的表情，擅自做出了解释。  
“呃，我很抱歉，Sherlock塞爆了我的邮箱，但……你来这儿的原因是？”John揉着太阳穴。  
“Sherlock不记得我。”Mycroft回答，微微一笑，他停顿了一会儿，似乎本来指望用这句话就可以解释一切，但看到了医生一副等待下文的模样，“好吧，他不记得我，所以，我对他来说，不再是哥哥，John，我没法约束他，兄弟长幼顺序是在漫长的成长过程中缓慢建立起来的，现在，他不记得一切，一旦物理上他不再需要帮助，也就预示我们来往的结束。”  
“呃……”John还是第一次听到这种说辞，“所以？”  
啧。  
John发誓他听到了Mycroft不耐烦咋舌了。  
“现在他已经没有了生命危险，也生活无碍，再过几天就可以出院，我看不出有什么需要我继续拜访医院的需要，医生。”他叹口气，用和三岁小孩说话的耐心口气。  
John怒道：“不，完全不对，完全！不对！要我说，Mycroft！你们的关系为什么会那么紧张那么糟糕，就是因为你的原因！去医院看至亲不是理所当然的事吗！就算他没有生命危险，但适当的关心就是建立亲情纽带的最好办法，我不敢相信你居然再一次放弃了改善兄弟情谊的机会！Mycroft！他需要你！就算不是出于生理上的需要！不敢相信我居然要和你讨论心理学？！”  
Mycroft眨眨眼，“他巴不得我不在，医生，Sherlock从来不喜欢我的帮助，实际上之前我对他的照顾已经让他烦不胜烦，他从小就自立独处，自尊高塔能直达月球。”  
John叹口气，无力地靠进沙发里：“也许，那是因为他从小就认识你？而小时候你们都……没有当兄弟的经验？”  
Mycroft在看着壁炉旁的一点，就好像那儿需要他仔细观察。  
“而且，他的确跟我夸了你，不是我夸张，”John添油加醋，“他对你评价很高。”医生耸肩。  
英国政府对他笑了笑：“你知道那是他套话的手段对吧John，用和事实完全相反的描述来刺激你反驳，从而得到正确的答案？”  
医生被敲了暂停键一样呆住，好像想起了什么，最后木讷地回答：“呃？也许……不是？”  
Mycroft假笑：“不是吗？”  
John一滴冷汗从额角滑落，好吧，他当时可是一股脑把以前Sherlock告诉过他的关于Mycroft的种种“恶行”都倒了出来反驳他来着。  
上帝。  
John突然觉得，自己还是不要再说话好了。  
.  
.  
.  
6  
John带着礼物篮去探望Sherlock，刚一进病房他室友就眯着眼睛——两只眼睛都已经消肿了，对着John上下一扫：“什么也别说，让我猜猜，猜猜？你们是这么形容的对吧，猜，呵，我想玩一下反正医院无聊得不如炸掉我猜猜——Mycroft，如你所说那个‘世界上最危险的人’，找你谈话了，John.”  
好医生背对他翻个白眼拉过椅子坐下，清了清嗓子，“因为我给你带了礼物篮子？这只是一个探病礼貌的体……”  
“当然是礼物篮子！你明知道来探我的病需要的是案子而不是水果，有求于人才会想要买礼物贿赂人但正直的John是不会做这种事的，所以就只能是出于无聊的愧疚心——对我的愧疚，为什么呢，当然是因为前天也只有前天对我说了Mycroft的事，而他之前肯定要求过你不要描述他以免影响我对他一张白纸的印象再次形成的过程我说的对吗，John，但你说了，但你当然意识不到你犯下的错误，必须有人提示你——向来如此，没有别人当然只能是Mycroft拜访了你，他为什么会拜访你呢，他很忙，都没有时间来探访自己的亲弟弟，所以是你让他去的，你又在多管闲事。”  
Sherlock Holmes可能是快在病房里憋出抑郁症，终于碰上一个智能活口让他说话都不带喘气，John只能木然地听着，最后抓住一个关键词：“你觉得失落？因为他很忙不来看你？”  
咨询侦探那瞬间似乎对John的信息收集能力绝望了。  
“你根本没听我说话！嗷嗤！！”Sherlock脑袋上的绷带都还绑着呢。  
John医生病发作急忙查看他，这里捏一下那里捏一下“正骨”，Sherlock被痛得气呼呼地喘气，“这太不公平，我为什么得被困在这鬼地方！这不公平！你们无所事事庸庸碌碌却自由自在我卓越非凡却被关在这儿！做点儿什么John！不要把精力花在那些琐事上！我根本不在乎是否有兄弟是弟弟还是哥哥反正跟我也没什么关系！！我的记忆宫殿里少了他又不会塌掉！！把你的篮子提回去换点儿有用的资料来！案子！谜题！什么都行！！”  
歇斯底里的Sherlock咆哮得一堵墙后十几英尺外的护士站都能听到，两个坐班的小护士瘪着嘴做了个鬼脸，这时一位高个子的绅士走到台面旁边，她们连忙站起来询问有什么需要——这个人她们认识，直到三天前他还每天都造访病院，去的正是Holmes的病房。  
他在护士站台上放下一个纸袋，拍了拍，“过半小时再送进去，非常感谢。”  
年轻的护士们点点头，虽然懵懂如她们，也还是知道面前这个人就好像是里头那个冤孽病人口口声声毫不在意的哥哥来着。  
来人对她们笑了笑，转身走了。  
“天呐！”等他走远，护士们就低声叽咕起来，“他该多伤心！听到自己的弟弟那样说自己！”  
“啊真是太可怜了，他看起来可是个好哥哥呢。”  
不相关的人们无奈地叹息。  
而病房里面，Sherlock吼完那一批单词后倒是安静了一会儿，也许是因为激动导致的肋骨剧痛让他不得不保持静止。  
John完全不想理他，即便是Mycroft也不应该被这样形容对待，“他是你兄弟！Sherlock！虽然我之前说你们完全不对付——但你一直，一……”  
“一直？什么？就连你都找不到形容词来描述我们是‘相亲相爱的一家人’，博客写手？”心情很差的Sherlock充满嘲讽地说。  
“行，你不在意他，你不在意任何人，那你也不用指望我给你做什么事了，像我这样的凡人哪能配得上和你来往呢，你自个儿待着吧。”John转身打开病房的门，回身又把礼物篮子给捞上，“这个我也带走。”说着，他对Sherlock点头“致意”，转身把门带上。  
“什么鬼兄弟会把亲兄弟撂在医院里？哼，兄弟。”  
重回静默的白色病房里，咨询侦探嘀咕着，闭上眼睛。  
十分钟后，他自己努力攀着床边的两支金属拐杖，把脚从床上挪下来，忍着肋骨的隐痛自己一撑一挪地去洗手间，原本他应该叫护士来帮忙才对。  
但Sherlock讨厌在自己真正需要的时候有别人照顾，他只喜欢在毫无必要的时候烦人家，那是懒惰的乐趣，反正那些凡人也就会做些琐碎的事而已。  
他厌恶示弱，对任何人都是如此，所以他从来不会在John在的时候上厕所。当他坐在洗手间的马桶盖上喘气，忍不住开始剖析自己，为什么他会如此？  
凡事皆有缘由。  
护士敲响他的门提着纸袋走进来，发现床上空荡荡惊呼了一声，“Holmes先生！你行动的时候应该叫我们！要是你拖重了病情就得延迟出院了！！”跑进来的护士不顾他的抗议叫上几位同事一起把他从卫生间抬了出去——对于女士们来说也算壮举，可见延迟出院这件事有多么恐怖。  
Sherlock被安顿好，他第一时间就注意到了被遗留在床脚的纸袋，“给我，给我给我给我。”他伸长了手想拿，被护士摁回了床上。  
“说你下次上厕所会呼叫护士站，说。”女护士一手拎着纸袋一手叉腰站在他够不到的地方严肃地命令。  
Sherlock满不在乎地瞥她，“看在……你这是虐待病人！好吧，好吧，我保证。”  
护士冷哼一声把东西留给他，走之前还在门缝里盯着他：“你最好乖乖出院，不然就等着苏格兰场来给你收尸。”  
Sherlock急着把纸袋里的东西倒出来，掉出一个大盒子，他扔掉纸袋打开盒子，里面是厚厚的几本相册。  
哦，家庭相册。  
——Mycroft来过了，可Sherlock没有听到他的脚步声——全手工打造的皮鞋声音在茫茫人群中也清晰可辨，那个人步伐的节奏是不可复制无法掩盖的叩响，寻常情况下他不可能忽视Mycroft的脚步声，除非……  
Sherlock缺乏感情接收器的大脑那瞬间有一根神经抽痛了一下，他静静等待头骨里的阵痛过去。  
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇后续剧情还是用了第四季的某个片段——虽然是我很讨厌的片段，但不能阻止我在同人里合理化滤镜化==

7  
“怎么回事！”Mycroft几乎是跑进住院部，John在一楼入口接待了他：“呃，我猜Sherlock终于激怒了某个病人……的家属，对方打了他一拳，正在鼻梁上。”  
“是的我知道这个，但为什么？John，他迫不及待要出院，为什么。”Mycroft和他一起搭乘电梯，医院宽敞的梯箱可以并排塞进俩担架，但John还是觉得太窄，他避开Holmes兄长的目光，“我还指望你告诉我呢！”  
Sherlock挨打后摔倒在地加重了伤情，至今仍处在昏睡中。  
Mycroft站在病床旁边瞪着他苍白的脸颊，眼睛已经消肿了，纱布重新包扎了上半边头部，原本只剩额头了的，Mycroft深吸一口气又呼出来，闭了闭眼睛。  
*  
Sherlock睁开眼，时间为19:48，没有开灯，通往走廊的门上拉了门帘进不来几点光，昏黄的日色透过百叶窗撒在白色的房间内。他见到了近日来熟悉的景象：他哥哥半侧着身体坐在床边，从他的角度可以看到耳郭背面，还有刀削一般的鼻梁边缘。  
一开始还没觉得头疼，但随着他越来越清醒，疼痛也跟着神志一块儿回来了，太阳穴突突跳动着，虽然他没有动弹。  
“好受了？”Mycroft的声音传来，但没有回头，像是在自言自语，“我还以为你很想出院，”说着，当哥哥的动了动，原来是换了一条搭膝盖的腿，“你真让人困惑，Sherlock，一如往常。”  
“我还……以为你无所不知……”Sherlock嗫嚅。  
“大多时候，是的，”Mycroft似乎是叹了口气。  
“不出院不是更好，反正你……享受给我换尿布，”Sherlock又道，“为什么你不回头？你在隐藏什么？”  
Mycroft回了一下脸，给他看了完整侧面，还有一个白眼，“先不提你的谬论和错觉，Sherlock，我不喜欢看到聪明人糟蹋自己的天分。”  
“哦，一个新信息，原来我很聪明。”Sherlock话音未落Mycroft转过身体，鹰隼一般的眼睛几乎要在昏暗的病房内闪闪放光，但那只出现了一瞬，“又来了，测试我。”哥哥回过头去，语带埋怨。  
“你很失望，你希望我想起来，想起什么？根据John的描述我们关系很差，你甚至没有出席我的葬礼，我们总是在互相嘲笑，你小看我，我——”  
“那不是真的。”Mycroft打断他，“那为什么你不告诉我真相？”Sherlock追道，“我相信你可以把偏见和主观判断控制在最低，如果有人能接近真实，我只能想到你。”  
他哥哥的脊背颤了颤，语带笑意，“真的，当你对我一点儿印象都没有的时候？”  
“我相信自己，我告诉John‘我哥哥永远是对的’，你总不会认为他在这事上撒谎，而我的判断一定是对的。”Sherlock转述的时候嗤了一声，似乎他并不赞成John说过的话。  
Mycroft低声笑了，“当然，盲目的自信，一如既往。”  
“——我们关系不好肯定是你的错。”Sherlock踩着哥哥后脚跟评价。  
太阳离病房更远了些，墙上百叶窗的条纹阴影快要消失不见了，Mycroft的回答才姗姗而来：“是的。”  
Sherlock睁大了眼睛，虽然没有人看见。  
他哥哥依旧背对着床头，只能看到耳朵后方，连鼻尖儿都露不着。  
酸涩的眼眶催促他眨眼，Sherlock迅速地转动着齿轮——为什么他如此震惊？明明不记得任何事，但他的潜意识依旧在发挥作用？那也就意味着这事不经常发生，他和他哥哥的相处历史中，承认错误肯定不是常态。  
Mycroft不习惯这个，道歉，认错，服软，每一个词都令Sherlock不自在，他哥哥也一样，他的阴影都明显表露了这一点。  
“如果我还有记忆，我肯定会拉一曲哈利路亚，”Sherlock嘀咕，“但我没有记忆，这可真奇怪。”  
“好了，你今天的冒险经历足够睡个好觉，晚安Sherlock。”Mycroft长出一口气，站起来整了整衣摆走向门口，黑伞正挂在门把上。  
Sherlock开口道：“可我头疼得没法去厕所。”  
Mycroft顿在半路。  
病号看到那个站着的高大男人捋了一把头发，还是走到了门口。  
单人病房的门锁咔嗒落下，慢慢地，转动脚后跟的声音，Sherlock才终于看到了他的脸。  
Mycroft，据说是他的亲哥哥，脸和他看起来并不很像，那鹰钩鼻显然是隔代遗传，唯有充沛的额头聪慧的大脑与他如出一辙。  
可惜房间太暗，看不清楚表情。  
他哥哥还没有采取行动，“啊哈，”Sherlock没忍住，“反正你干过几百次了。”他幸灾乐祸地笑起来，等着。  
Sherlock知道Mycroft在迟疑，甚至可以称之为苦恼——否则他会开灯的。被单窸窣，Sherlock微微垂眸看到被子被掀在了一旁，Mycroft半蹲下去拾起床下的便器，站起来后一手摸到了Sherlock私处——黑暗中事情似乎有些古怪起来，即使是不擅长阅读氛围的咨询侦探都嗅出了一丝异样。  
他其实没那么想要如厕，当然了要尿肯定是能尿出来，但……原本他只是想要扳回一局，他想乘胜追击，他想要欣赏“哥哥”的窘态，他想要延长品味胜利果实的时间……  
但情况并不如他所料那样发展，Mycroft急于离开不情愿服务的样子的确出现了，但他也感受到了兄长温暖的掌心握着他，就像一场无声的倾诉，包容他，忍受他，照顾他……Sherlock回过神来，意识到自己一滴也没尿出来。  
他硬了。

8

他们俩都罕见地静止了一会儿——面对问题时这并不常见，对他们来说这是一段过长的思考时间。  
“其实……在你昏迷的时候，我做了一个决定，”最终还是年长的那个打破沉默，Sherlock没吱声，“以后我会尊重你的意见——不管那有多幼稚，当然，那会很难，但……”  
“重点。”忍不住，Sherlock还是插嘴了。  
他哥哥叹口气，气息甚至波及到了他还裸露在外的某个器官，“所以，你希望我怎么处理……这个？”  
Sherlock撅嘴，他，不知道。  
如果他有常识，他会嘲笑Mycroft没有常识，发现亲弟弟在房间里手淫应该第一时间关上门，给亲弟弟把尿结果小家伙勃起了只需要开两句玩笑把性器官放回裤子里等消下去了再执行排泄器官的作用就好，无论哪一种都不会这么难以抉择。  
谁让他们俩兄弟都不常有性冲动呢，而且也都不常搭理常识。  
不是不懂，是不爱理会而已。  
如果Sherlock有记忆，他可能会更珍惜“选择权”一点，以前哥哥替他决策了大部分事情以至于成了“妈”可是他一直耿耿于怀的历史，但他现在没有记忆。  
“你想怎么做？”他问道，不管别的兄弟，他俩会怎么做？没有回忆作为支撑Sherlock无法演绎。  
Mycroft一时间没有发表评论。  
诡异的沉默，Sherlock如此形容，他的心跳声与时间流逝成正比。  
“闭上眼睛。”Mycroft终于回答。  
然而还不等Sherlock乖乖听话，他就再次睁大眼睛。  
Mycroft把他含了进去。  
那湿热不容误读，吐吸喷洒在他股沟，舌头在他冠状沟来回舔舐，口腔的吸力出乎意料的执拗，产生的冲击是巨大的，就像面向海啸，或者是站在即将喷发的火山口上，Sherlock甚至没有时间震惊，他就射了。  
等他回过神来，Mycroft已经从洗手间回来，没有离开而是再次坐下来，“等你真的想要解手了再说。”  
那之后好长一段时间他们谁也没再张嘴。  
Sherlock在这时间内使劲儿模拟，如果他说“你不觉得恶心吗”会得到大约一百四十六种回答，每一种他又能演绎出九十二种回复；如果他说“这是第几次”则会产生至多三百八十个以上的答案；而“为什么你要那样做”，结果是无穷大。  
“我对你做过吗？刚才你做的。”  
最后，他选了这个。  
他哥哥没有及时回答他，似乎是在给他时间推测——分明他破译A级档案都只需要三秒，此时却花了半分钟。  
“没有，”哥哥回答，“还没有。”继而补充。  
一切都水落石出了。  
“你是第一次做，对吧。”  
Mycroft始终只展示后脑勺，不过没开灯的病房里，正脸也不见得多有用。  
“是，或者不是，对现在的你有什么区别。”  
Sherlock感到一丝苦闷，他居然把这么刺激的事儿给忘了？这可比尼古丁比可卡因强效多了吧！瞧瞧这多巴胺产量！他现在还晕乎乎的呢！  
Sherlock扭动着坐起，Mycroft立马跳起来扶他，显然咨询侦探忘了自己的头疼并不是信口雌黄，他差点儿倒在身边的仪器上，正好落在哥哥臂弯里。  
“乱动什么！”英国政府——据说是这样，语气严厉，检测设备一顿乱跳，医护人员招呼都不打就跑了进来——也不知道门锁是什么时候开的，哦，在他射精后恍惚期间。  
他思考刚才发生的一切是不是幻觉，现在的是不是，因为吗啡加量了，他又昏睡了过去，但睡着前，他还记得自己死死拽着一个人的手腕，琢磨着不能让人跑了，他还有问题要问，但是什么问题来着，他有点忘了。  
最近他的记性有点儿问题不是吗。

9  
他来得不是时候。  
虽然他不在乎人情伦理，也不懂性——“那个女人”的案件后他稍微了解了一下，但毫无兴趣。但他知道他来得不是时候，助理拦着他不让他进来自有原因。  
Smallwood夫人，她看见咨询侦探的瞬间有些惊讶，但她是一位非常有教养的女士，即使Sherlock眼睛瞎了她的头衔“Lady”也说明了这一点。  
她对年轻的Holmes先生微微笑了一下，款款走出了属于Mycroft的办公室，就好像刚才那个在整理发型的女人不是她。  
等办公室的门关上，Mycroft问他案子处理得如何。  
当然，案子。  
Sherlock沉默了两秒，继而告诉他嫌疑人正在试图渡过英吉利海峡，Mycroft拿起了电话，在他下达拦截命令的时候，Sherlock仔细观察了一下室内。  
沙发不是，办公桌不是，办公椅不是，书柜不可能，地板排除——等等，沙发扶手。  
“Sherlock。”  
皮革褶皱不同寻常地深并朝外侧歪斜，“Sherlock。”  
所以沙发上没有过多痕迹因为手印在沙发靠背上方——“Sherlock，停下，”他哥哥走过来，“当同事有求于你的时候，最好满足他们，反正那很容易——上次你这么说，”Sherlock面无表情地陈述道，“我还以为你是为了在John面前显摆。”  
Mycroft翻了个白眼，“以她的地位，拒绝她很不理智，Sherlock。”  
“哦，那么，你这么理智了多少次了？或许我应该问，理智多久了？”Sherlock转过身来，他脸上甚至带着笑容，那种刻意的，面对苏格兰警方和所有他不喜欢的人时，会挤出来的表情。  
Mycroft皱眉，吸了口气，看向别处，考虑回答的时间比以往他们“对峙”的时候都要漫长：“她是个，很方便的同盟，如果你对此有所了解的话，政府里有各种利益集团，我无法做到只手遮天——任何人都不能，而有些时候——”  
“你就无法忍受不能操纵一切，对吧。”Sherlock插进来。  
“有时候我需要能操纵一切Sherlock你以为是因为什么？”Mycroft迅速地截断他，他弟弟的面孔紧绷了起来，答案不言而喻。  
“你又想来那一套，哈，我让你来者不拒了？我的错？”  
“我从来没有说那是你的错，你是我弟弟这是无法改变的事实，而什么也改变不了你。如果能听我的劝不杀Magnuson？或者选个合适的时间地点？如果Moriarty不在拘留室刻满我弟弟的名字？”Mycroft抛出几个问句，“我能控制这些不发生吗？不能，所以我需要保险，当不可控事态产生的时候，我得拿到必须的票数，Sherlock，这是政治，与你爱和苏格兰场玩的游戏差不多，仅此而已。”  
“我从头至尾只听到你为了保住我的命而必须和老寡妇睡觉这一个论断，真荒谬，你的政府里就没有别的破绽说出去谁信反正我不信。”Sherlock面无表情地评论。  
英国政府叹口气，“别的破绽，不少，但不是我的。好了，值得庆幸的是她保养得当。”他打算离开这场谈话，因为他看了一下怀表，Sherlock注意到，Mycroft并不觉得这是什么了不得的议题，发现问题解决问题，问题解决了，下一个。他哥哥向来如此，简单来说就是目空一切更甚于他。  
至少，Sherlock本人还知道自己绝不会为了案子去和人性交，至少九分以下的不会。  
那很……令人反感，意味着要进入别人的身体或是被进入，恶，Sherlock不明白他哥哥是怎么忍受的，他的私人空间被入侵都令人胆寒，罔论身体——身体并不仅仅是身体，身体是精神的桎梏与保护，是值得捍卫的护城墙是一道不可逾越的防线。  
最重要的是，他哥哥认为，为了Sherlock这样做是一件很正常的事，固然会抱怨会报复——塞给他一堆需要跑腿的垃圾案件，但他哥哥如此理所应当。  
失去你会使我心碎  
也许这不是开玩笑，Sherlock突然想起这句话，也许不是。  
“我没有要求你这么做，”Sherlock继续道，英国政府把怀表放回口袋，“我不需要，收回去！那令人恶心！！”他说着，到最后已经类似喊叫。  
Mycroft有些吃惊，“Sherlock——”  
“我讨厌这种做法，你得停止，我不会因此感激你，爸妈还活着也不会，你知道他们会怎么说，我不许你再这么做——”Sherlock咄咄逼人到几乎要撞上Mycroft的胸膛，他紧紧地抓着兄长的胳膊，强硬地要求着，“——听见了？”  
但Mycroft只是有些困惑、有些无奈地瞅着他，“Sherlock……你花上半秒思考一下，能被接受并不使我的利益受损的拒绝方案？我没有配偶，也不打算缔结法定关系，即便我自述疯狂地爱上了谁她也不会信，当然了我可以宣称还有另外的情妇，这她倒是乐于接受的，而‘那可爱的情妇突然发现了这段办公室关系’，不管你信不信Smallwood夫人可不蠢，Sherlock，我也不蠢，你倒是告诉我，我是怎么露馅儿的？那么如果Smallwood夫人破天荒信了这说辞，她倒是真的会考虑我作为盟友的价值了。”  
“我不在乎这该死的价值。”Sherlock咬牙。  
“但你需要。”Mycroft平静地接口。  
Sherlock想要反驳，但他刚张嘴，“不是每一次都有一台手机，Sherlock，不是每一次，那一次是你运气好，她真的爱你，否则……”Mycroft没有说下去，Sherlock也不需要他说下去，他哥哥一直是对的。  
所以他就要接受了？  
“不要把这当作酷刑，Sherlock，你的想法太固化了，换个角度？很多男人甚至要花很多钱处理相关生理欲望，这没什么大不了的。”Mycroft仿佛是真的认为这不算什么，也似乎是真的觉得可以无所谓。换做别人大概就信了，比如John，他们会认为这就是Mycroft的为人，他就是那么冷酷无情，“Ice man”，不是吗，甚至有几个瞬间，连自己都相信那就是真相。  
但这“真相”实在毫无说服力，尤其是你为了保护一个人宁愿和不感兴趣的人上床的时候，这么明显的漏洞，这样张扬的宣言，大概就差去珠穆朗玛挂条横幅表示有个人胜过全世界了吧。  
Sherlock望进Mycroft的眼底，他慢慢地张嘴：“如你所说我花了半秒思考方案，所以，你得告诉Smallwood夫人，你的确有爱人，而他发现了你们不可告人的关系——毕竟是亲眼看见的，而且他也不蠢，你们最好停止，否则，他可不知道会做出什么事来。”  
Mycroft此时此刻的表情或许可以称之为史无前例，Sherlock注视他，几乎能看到这段话在他脑海里产生的化学反应，而为了佐证，Sherlock扣住了Mycroft的后脑勺，将嘴唇牢牢地钉在Mycroft的嘴唇上。  
足足有半分钟。


	3. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一口气写完了……没修大概率是有bug的不过再说~填掉一个坑真开心~

10  
Sherlock是认真的。  
Mycroft意识到这一点的原因并不是那个“吻”，他当时很震惊，当然，但他过于习惯自己弟弟天马行空的处事方式——Sherlock Holmes的准则如果有的话大概是绕过所有准则。  
Mycroft理解他弟弟对他和同事的身体关系异常反感，但是那又如何，Sherlock还异常反感他是他哥哥呢，还异常反感他干涉弟弟吸毒呢，基本上Mycroft有信心他弟弟对他基本上没什么不反感的。  
所以，那天当他们俩嘴唇分开后，Mycroft作为一个上得了世界台面的政治人物，做出了当时最妥善的反应，“好吧，我会……考虑。”  
两个男人嘴唇都比较干燥，没有唇膏的润滑也不常舔嘴唇，仅仅把四瓣没有汗腺的皮肤贴在一起也并不会制造出水分来，他们就像没有接吻一样，分开时和之前没有任何区别：温度没有上升，瞳孔和呼吸频率在距离拉开后都恢复了原样，表情和心跳也是。  
但千真万确，刚才他们接吻了。  
不过在Mycroft这里只是一个名为“接吻”的威胁。  
而在Sherlock那里这是名为“威胁”实为接吻的试探。  
或许有些绕口，Sherlock琢磨，他意识到这或许是有史以来第一次，他比Mycroft掌握到了更多信息，借由这个吻，他明白了自己对Mycroft的心意，而Mycroft还不知道。  
他会知道的。  
一个星期后——多亏了Sherlock能忍这么久，他拿着一个微不足道的案子去找Mycroft，他哥哥不在办公室，但秘书小姐放他进去了，虽然给了他一个白眼。  
“抱歉。”Sherlock从善如流地道歉，上次她没能拦住自己闯进去可能有点糟糕。  
秘书小姐才不理他，想必是清楚老板弟弟没心没肺一个字也不能信。  
Sherlock在办公室观察了一会儿，沙发一切正常，办公椅书桌书柜文件柜全部正常，地板忽略，他心情很好，在恰当的时机把自己藏了起来。  
所以Mycroft进来的时候没有看到他，“Sherlock？”他哥哥站在两码外的地方，歪着头看进桌斗，Sherlock蜷缩在里面似乎睡着了。  
他弟弟这又是唱哪出？刚这么想，一声呻吟，Mycroft蹲下去：“你又抽高了？！”  
但Sherlock被翻过来后却神色清明，浅色的眼珠子眨也不眨地冲着他，Mycroft猝不及防地被拉了过去，两个六英尺以上的大男人要钻进一张书桌底下还是有困难的，即使这是一张阔绰的桌子，Sherlock勾住了他的脖子热切地亲吻他——这回的确算得上亲吻了，Sherlock并不是没有亲吻过，只要他想，他恐怕会成为地球上最擅长亲吻的动物，Mycroft来不及做任何反制措施，他抓着桌板边缘防止自己完全陷进去，而与此同时，Sherlock的舌头太令人分心了，Mycroft磕在地上的膝盖都感觉不到疼。  
漫长的一吻，Mycroft挣脱开——或者说被放开的时候气喘吁吁，他急于站起而有些脑缺血，这方便了Sherlock把他推倒在办公椅中，接二连三的袭击让Mycroft疲于应对，他原本就不擅长体力运动的弱点此时此刻暴露得淋漓尽致，Sherlock还跪在地上，抓着轮滑椅子拉过来，Mycroft浑然不觉中，他弟弟就已经身处他双腿之间了。  
“你在——”Mycroft的指责没有Sherlock训练有素的手指快，两颗纽扣已经被解开，Mycroft一把抓住弟弟的手，但还不等他采取措施敲门声噔噔响起。  
英国政府脸上几个大大的问号，他进来前分明通知了助理暂不接待其他人。  
他的确听到了助理的声音，Mycroft也判断出了门外是谁。  
毫无意外的，办公室的门被推开了，Mycroft已经放弃了抵抗，他就如同每一个被“意外”发现在办公桌底下藏人的男人那样抬起头，区别大概只在于他完全不打算掩饰，也不需要解释，“你可以只是……告诉我一声。”那位尊贵的夫人被冒犯了一般瞪了他一眼，但神色中甚至没有一丝不快，反而是被娱乐了一般。  
“谢谢！”Sherlock在桌斗里说，Mycroft猛低头，眨眼，再抬头的时候，门已经被关上了。  
“你私下去见了她？”Mycroft不可置信地说。  
他最亲爱的弟弟，下巴枕在他腿间的椅面上，双手还卧在他股间，“你让我分出半秒来考虑方案，我花了不止半秒，满意了？”说着，Sherlock动了动手指，男人腿间的东西很敏感，如同瘙痒一般的挠动最是让人无法忍耐，Sherlock满意地感觉到了男人的颤抖，不过他立马就松了手，在Mycroft推开他之前。  
他哥哥滑开椅子站起，背对他扣好了裤子，Sherlock也站起来的时候他正在用手帕擦嘴，两个人默契地各自一言不发整了整衣衫，然后他哥哥打开了门。  
“这就是你感谢我的方式？”咨询侦探面对洞开的门，不悦地看向兄长。  
而他哥哥似乎很生气，用上“似乎”是因为Sherlock认为他哥哥一直在生气，悠久的相处历史中，Mycroft不曾对他满意，夸奖？没存在过，赞许？闻所未闻。  
“在你头脑清醒之前，我不想见到你。”Mycroft冷酷地回答。  
Sherlock看了他一会儿，但Mycroft没有停留，他留下敞开的门，自己走了。  
咨询侦探站在门口，直到秘书小姐催他。

11  
想当然，Mycroft对弟弟的威胁从来没有成功过。  
那个微不足道的案子变成了车祸，突然从亲生哥哥变成了无关紧要的陌生人，饶是Mycroft Holmes也需要时间去处理这一切。  
每个人都在问Sherlock为什么唯独删掉了他哥哥，就算你讨厌他吧也不至于讨厌到要删掉吧，原来你就那么讨厌他吗。  
只有Mycroft对此问题有头绪，更正，他的助理或许也有。  
在住院期间Sherlock还没有正式见她，每次她只在病房外等着老板出去，商量完毕后英国政府一个人进来，他们没有打过照面。  
Mycroft整天守在病房，她想必是很忙的。  
所以Sherlock醒来的时候，看到这个女人坐在他床前闭着眼睛打盹的样子，没有打扰她。  
一次轻微的点头后，女人睁开眼，她立马看向老板的弟弟，对方也正看着她。  
“早上好。”那个男人说。  
助理小姐闭了闭眼，“早上好，Holmes先生。”  
“他们说，这个世界上最了解你的不是你的妻子而是你的会计，你差不多就是会计对吧，”Sherlock开门见山，“通过MI6考试的会计。”  
女助理波澜不惊地望着他，“你想要什么？”  
Sherlock有些雀跃，这些天来他唯一见过的聪明人就是Mycroft，未免有些无聊。  
“告诉我一切，在他回来之前有多少说多少，”Sherlock扭动着想要坐起来，但秘书小姐阻止了他：“你不动的话我才考虑。”  
“好。”Sherlock立马不动了。  
女人叹口气，又坐回去。  
“你伤了他的心，得知你出车祸的时候他失手挂掉了和国防大臣的电话，”助理开口，“他很自责，他知道你可以避免车祸，因为他说他暂时不想见你，你才出此下策。”  
“为什么他不想见我？”  
助理深吸一口气，“你搅黄了他和Smallwood夫人的事。”  
“哦，”Sherlock停顿了一会儿，“看来，你还不是这个世界最了解他的人。”  
秘书小姐瞥了他一眼：“那是你的任务。”  
Sherlock眼睛一亮，“我也喜欢你。”  
女人翻了翻眼皮，掏出手机，“他会在十分钟后抵达。”  
“很好。”Sherlock沾沾自喜地在被窝里蹭了蹭。  
助理小姐看智障一样怜悯地瞅着他，“对了，Smallwood夫人祝你好运。”  
“我不需要好运。”咨询侦探毫不客气。  
女人翻着眼皮没再说话。  
*  
这就是一场阴谋。  
或者说陷阱，就连John都耳熟能详的那种。  
——通过错误的描述引人反驳，从而得到正确的结论。  
——通过删掉Mycroft，让所有人认为那来自于“恨”，从而让Mycroft一个人得出正确的答案。  
只要他明白就行了。  
或许他的助理也会有所察觉，但那无所谓反正她早就察觉了。

十分钟后，Mycroft如约靠近病房，他遇见了主治医生，听治疗汇报的时候他透过玻璃看进房间，Sherlock也正看向他。  
那目光，一如往常。  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外是同人本第三册内容。


End file.
